Don't Let Me Fall
by Yiva
Summary: She didn't know where she belonged. He didn't know what he was looking for. Can the two of the get together and prove to the world that sometimes all you need is your friends to see you through?


Chapter 1: A very Entertaing Train Ride, and a Pretty fun Summer

Disclaimer Not mine, all of it not mine. Except for the characters I made up and the plot.

center BDon't Let Me Fall/b/center

center Chapter 1/center

centerA Very Entertaining Train Ride, and a Pretty Fun Summer/center

Prologue:

A lone figure sat huddled in his room reading a plain piece of paper. The man, Sirius Black, scanned the words, thinking back to that day; the day he first met her.

Chapter one:

"Come on Eva hurry up. We're not going to be able to get a carriage." Lily Evans shouted to her friend. Lily had emerald green eyes, long, red hair, and was looking slightly harassed. Her hair was messy and her cheeks were flushed from all the body heat that was surging to outside the castle.

"Oh settle down Lil, I just need to get Katie into her cage." Eva Bruge yelled back down to her friend. Eva had grayish, green eyes, and wavy, light- to -dark brown hair.

Eva was the shy one, people tended to ignore Eva if she was with Lily or their other friend Emmalena. Lily was the smart one. Emma as they called her was the out spoken one. Soon Eva got her calico cat into her cage and the two girls went down to the carriage where Emma had saved them a spot.

"What took you guys so long?" Emma asked. Emma had light, brownish, blonde hair, and lovely, blue eyes, Eva was always jealous of her eyes.

Lily glared at Eva and said, "Eva couldn't get her cat into her carrier."

"Hey is it my fault that this cat wouldn't get in?" Eva asked merrily. Her shyness seemed to evaporate whenever she was with her friends.

The carriages stopped then at the train station in Hogsmead and the girls grabbed a compartment. They each went to do their own things. Emma reading, Lily "perfecting", and Eva writing.

Eva was American, she had moved to England when she was 10, she was now 17. She was from an all wizarding family, and was the second youngest of eight siblings. Her older sister taught muggle studies at Hogwarts.

Lily was from a muggle family, and had to live with a horrible sister, who called her a freak whenever she could. She went to Emma's or Eva's every chance she got.

Emma was an only child and came from a wizarding family. She and Eva's parents were old friends and the girls grew up together.

They all were content to do their 'stuff', and had been doing it for nearly ten minutes when the four 'legendary' Marauders entered their compartment. The girls stared at the Marauders in silence for a few seconds when Emma, ever the out spoken, said, "What?"

"Oh we were wondering if we could stay in your compartment, everywhere else is full." Remus explained.

"Oh, okay if you want to." Lily said. All of the girls then went into a full fledged conversation, in the corner, as the boys situated themselves. Emma promised the other two girls that they could come over as soon as she could get them there. They talked for a while when Eva noticed, the creepy one, Peter, staring at them intently. Eva nudged Emma and Emma nudged Lily, they all got uncomfortable and stopped talking. Peter was slightly awkward and made them all feel uncomfortable because he wasn't as smooth as James and Sirius but wasn't the shy reserved kind like Remus.

Emma broke the silence by saying, "I'm going to go get some stuff off the cart. I'll be back later."

"Um I think I should go patrol on the other students." Lily decided. James went with her, hoping to get a date.

Peter decided to go visit with his friends from the Herbolegy club. Remus went to visit some other people and Sirius went with him, they had a prank to play on some Slytherins. Eva was left alone, she was tired so she decided to try sleep. It had been a hectic day.

A little later Sirius came back ,alone, having left Remus to talk to some Ravenclaws about some book. He saw, to his surprise, Eva sleeping peacefully on one of the benches. Sirius looked at her in shock, he had barely noticed her before with all those other people in the compartment. He didn't really know her, she was always quiet in class when the teacher called on her she answered quietly in her soft voice and went back to staring down at the table. Sirius concluded that was really all he knew about her, that and that her best friends were Emma and Lily. He noticed that she clutched a rather dull looking notebook. iHmmmm I'm, gonna have to find out what's in that book./i Sirius thought, his curiosity getting the better of him. The train did a sharp turn and Eva nearly fell off the bench, but Sirius caught her. She woke up and that look in her eyes that look that Sirius had never seen in someone, so pretty eyes', fear.

"Um, you fell, and I caught you, sorry to have woken you." Sirius said awkwardly.

"Wha- oh no I'm sorry." Eva yawned.

"I'm Sirius." He smiled.

"I know. I'm Eva." She said politely.

The silence was thick and Eva was kind of uncomfortable with Sirius being in here and not pulling a prank.

"Um, so, Emma and Lily should be here soon." He said, noticing how nervous she was.

Eva nodded, wondering if she should bring up the weather.

Sirius smiled. Lily and James walked in then, followed closely by Emma and Remus.

They all stayed quiet for a bit when the compartment door slammed open once again, and brought in, Snape and one of his cronies, both looking severely angry.

"What do you want?" James snapped.

"Oh touchy aren't we Potter, we just wanted to know what you four are doing hanging around a mudblood, a freak, and a weirdo. It could ruin your reputation, except oh, wait. You already have a bad enough one, what with hanging out with a half-blood like Lupin here, and a blood traitor like Black." Snape answered.

"Watch it Slimy, and don't call them that you stupid Prat." Sirius answered prickling immediately.

"Or what?"

"Just don't you dare or you'll have a couple of snouts, and so will all of your children, except, who would want to mate with such a revolting slime ball like yourself." Sirius snapped.

With a sniff and a 'whatever Black', the two walked out.

"We're so sorry, those guys are just such prats." The boys apologized.

The girls just nodded, with Lily looking particularly distressed.

Emma asked, "Am I the 'freak' or the 'weirdo'?"

The boys laughed and got up, the train was at the station.

"I'll have you guys over as soon as I can." Emma shouted after the girls.

"Bye have a good summer." Lily called after them. Emma and Eva said the same.

~~~~~~~3 weeks later~~~~~~~~

Eva Bruge was sitting out in her deck waiting for the mail, when Emma's owl, Sapphire, landed by her. Eva opened it up, quickly, and read :

Dear Eva,

Mum says you and Lily can come over for the rest of the summer. I'm so excited.

Can't wait, send your reply with Gem, Lily's going to send it with her owl Tweetie.

Hope to see you soon,

Emma

Eva went and asked her Mom. "Mom can I go to Emma's for the rest of the summer, please?"

"All right, Eva, just make sure you tell everyone good-bye, and stay out of trouble." Mrs. Bruge answered her second youngest, everyone else was so busy this summer that it would be nice for Eva to have fun somewhere else, and for her to have her own adventure.

"Thanks Mom." Eva hugged her mother and quickly wrote to Emma. She then, said a quick, but efficient, good-bye to her family and flooed to Emma's.

"Hi, Eva." Emma exclaimed happily, as she watched her friend spin out of the green flames..

"Hey, Em, !" Eva said, brushing herself off.

"Hello, Eva."

The girls went up to Emma's room. "So where's Lils?" Eva looked around her room, half- expecting to see Lily pop up from behind a curtain, or something.

"Well we have to go get her." Emma explained.

"How?" Eva asked, perplexed.

"We're gonna floo to your house, then we can walk to Lily's from there." Emma told her brightly.

"Okay then, you're the boss." Eva agreed

So, then the girls made aware of their plans and flooed to Eva's where they explained what was going on. Eva's Mom made them take along a powder to shrink Lily's stuff so they could carry Lily's stuff without suspicion.

"So is her sister really that bad?" Emma asked, having never met Petunia.

"Um, let's just not tell her we're witches'." Eva decided.

"Okay." The girls went and knocked on Lily's door. Apparently, Petunia knew Eva, because she talked politely to her or at least polite for Petunia. While Petunia went to get her sister, Eva explained why she was so nice to them. "She doesn't know I'm a witch, we didn't tell her the last time I was here."

"Oh I was wondering." Petunia came down then and said that Lily had asked them to come up there. So the girls climbed up the stairs to Lily's room, where they found her freaking out.

"What's wrong Lils?" Emma asked.

"I can't come! I mean how will I ever get this stuff out of here without making my sister suspicious?" Lily hyperventilated.

"Okay. Is that all?" Eva sighed.

"What do you mean is that all?!"

"Oh Lily Mom sent this along." Eva said as she produced the powder her mom sent with her.

"Oh thank goodness for your Mum." The girls put it on everything, and stuck it in their pockets.

The girls walked laughing out of Lily's house, and to Eva's where her Mom turned Lily's things to regular size, then they went to Emma's, and, so, the summer began.

center*****/center

The next day, after talking all night, the girls got up, and got ready for the day.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Emma asked them.

"Um... Swim?" Lily asked.

"If that's okay with you guys sure." Emma agreed.

"That sounds good. Can we go now?" Eva asked.

The girls swam for quite a bit, and they would hear the boys over at Remus's, they could hear Sirius shout, or James yell and a lot of splashing.

"What do you think their doing?" Lily asked. She was still in the pool, as was Emma.

"I honestly don't know, and I couldn't care less." Emma said.

Eva who had retired from the pool and was lying in a lawn chair noticed something peeking through a little hole in Emma's fence. She yelled, "Emma, Lily, come here." The girls ran to her.

"What?" Lily asked.

Eva pointed to the fence. Emma rolled her eyes, and grabbed her wand and muttered a spell that fixed up the fence.

Eva sighed, "That kid is so creepy."

The other girls nodded in agreement, and went back to what they were doing before. They hadn't noticed that the boys had become quiet, if they had, they would have wondered what they were up to.

~~~~~at Remus's~~~~~~

"I'm bored of swimming, let's do something." Sirius Black wailed. Sirius had black hair, gray eyes, and an easy going grin, he loved fun.

"Well Padoot go do something about that, go do something." Replied James Potter, James was an easy going person, with messy black hair and honey brown eyes.

"Um, we could play quidditch." Remus Lupin suggested. Remus had dishwater blonde hair and blue eyes, he looked a bit older than the others, but in reality he was the youngest. He had a pleasant smile, but it looked tired.

"With only three players? I'm not getting on a broom, and you can't make me!" Peter Pettigrew shouted. Peter was short, had a long, rat like, nose, and face and was on the chubby side.

"Calm down Pete, I'm sure I could persuade Emma to come over here and play with us." Remus said calmly.

"Okay."

So the boys jumped the fence to Emma's and they saw Eva lying in a yard chair,vLily in the pool and Emma in her pool.

Lily noticed the boys first so she said, "Can we help you?"

"Yeah, we were wondering if you guys would play quidditch with us, please." James answered.

"Sure hold on a minute while we change." Emma replied, without consulting the other two.

The girls ran upstairs and pulled on their shorts and tee shirts. They came back down each wearing a different color shirt, Lily had on her 'trademark' green shirt, Emma had on a pretty blue shirt, and Eva wore a black shirt They all vaulted the fence back to Remus's, surprising the boys, and they decided teams. It was decided that they had to have at least one boy or girl on a team.

"Em, what do I do? I hope I'm on your guys' team, because I can't play quidditch." Eva whimpered worriedly to Emma.

"Relax, I'm sure you'll do great and I don't know whose team, you're going to be on, I'm not the captain."

Lily and James were. "Hmmmmmm, I choose Sirius." James decided.

"Well guess that means I'm on your team, Lils." Remus said.

"Yup. I also choose Emma. Sorry Eva."

"That's okay, as long as you guys don't mind if we lose, because I'm horrible at quidditch." Eva replied brightly.

"I'm sure you're not that bad, Eva." James said encouragingly.

"Whatever you say." Eva shrugged, with a slight smile.

They played for a long time, James played as seeker, though he preferred chaser, Sirius played chaser, and Eva played keeper.

On the other team, Remus played keeper, Emma played seeker, and Lily played chaser.

The game went on for a couple hours, Eva didn't suck as bad as she said she did, though she wasn't as good as the other girls, she was sure James and Sirius hated her, because she let the quaffle go in so many times. But then James spotted the snitch and caught it, and they won.

They celebrated all the way to the ground, at least Sirius and James did, Eva smiled crookedly and shrugged her shoulders. When everyone was down on the ground and talking, Eva felt someone's eyes on her, she turned around, and there was Peter Pettigrew staring intently at her and her friends. She nudged Lily and whispered something in her ear. Then Lily nudged Emma and told her something, and Emma made up an excuse for them to leave.

The girls spent countless times avoiding the Marauders after that, it was all Peter's fault, of course when they couldn't think of a good excuse they would go with them. Eva, though would sometimes sneak off from them, saying she had to write to her family, the others just let her go, Lily and Emma knew she was uncomfortable around the Marauders, and encouraged her telling them that story. The boys, though, just thought she was super close to her brothers and sisters.

One day the girls had, once again been asked if they would go someplace with them. Eva didn't feel like going with them, so she said that she was going to stay at Emma's and make cookies.

After they left, she flooed to The Leaky Cauldron. She went out back and tapped the wall. She walked into Diagon Alley, and strolled down the streets, she spotted out her favorite store, it was called Musical Thoughts, she had found it one day while she was trying to avoid the others, so she went in, and looked around. She found a c.d. player that played songs to fit your mood. She decided to by it, she went outside, and to the ice cream shop.

It was a wonderful day, too wonderful. "Eva what are you doing here? We thought you were going to make us cookies." It was the voice of Sirius Black.

Eva groaned, "Um, I decided to take a walk and get some ice cream, instead. It's too hot to make cookies." She said.

"Oh, well you wanna come with us?"

"Um, sure."

So she went with them and they all had fun.

The next day the girls were sitting down to breakfast and their letters from Hogwarts came.

"YES!" Lily shrieked.

"What?" Emma and Eva asked together.

"I'm Head Girl."

"Oh congratulations, Lils." Eva said.

"Yeah. Does it say who's Head Boy?" Emma asked.

"Yeah it does, it's James." Lily answered.

"Oh that's cool."

"Well let's go get our stuff come on, before the boys get here."

"Yeah." So the girls flooed the Leaky Cauldron, and went and bought their books. They strolled along for a while, then they went home.

The next week flew by, and it was already September 1st, so when the girls got on the train, they decided to go to the Head compartment, reserved for the Head girl and Head boy, and their friends.

They got all settled in and then the boys came. They sat quietly for a bit. Lily and James, then, went and checked the corridors to make sure no one was being 'bad'. Emma went and visited a few friends, Remus, Peter, and Sirius went to pull a prank on some Slytherins.

So Eva was once again left alone in the compartment, choosing not to go with Emma, so she sat and listened to her new CD player, it started playing, The theme song to Happy Days, she sat there writing and listening, and occasionally singing. She heard a tapping and looked out, there on the window was, Silver her brother Bobby's owl,

"What on earth was Bobby thinking?" She questioned. She opened the window and Silver flew in, Amy, her little sister named Silver, and noticed he had a letter on his foot, she untied it and Silver flew off.

i Dear Eva,

Sorry to have this letter reach you like this, but since you weren't home this summer...Not that I'm blaming you, I didn't let the other's tell you, because I knew you'd come home, and it would spoil your summer, but I have to tell you now, I'm moving back to America, I'm sorry but I won't be back at least for five years. I really wish I could tell you why, but I can't it would be too dangerous, you understand. I know you do. Well have a great year, and don't get too busy that you can't write, oh and tell Amy I said congratulations on becoming Prefect.

Love your big brother

~Bobby/i

Eva finished reading the letter and the tears rolled down her cheeks, she knew it was something to do with fighting Voldemort, and knew her brother could die; she sat in misery for a few seconds later a big shaggy black dog came jumping into the compartment.

BA Few Seconds Before/b

Sirius stopped outside the compartment and looked in the window, he saw Eva read a letter, crumple it up and start crying, he figured this would be the time for Padfoot to go and cheer her up, so he transformed into his dog appearance and head into the compartment.

"Hello puppy come here, come on, that's a good boy." Eva sniffed. The dog came over and Eva stroked his fur lovingly. "What's your name?" Eva asked. "I guess you probably can't answer, being a dog and all. I'm pretty upset, though, my brother's left, he went back to America." She told Sirius about all of her problems and worries. "You know If I didn't know better I'd think you knew exactly what I'm saying. I don't know maybe I'm crazy telling you all of this, you know with you being a dog and all."

The Dog barked indignantly.

"Oh all right then, you silly goose." She patted him for a bit, and then she took out her thoughts notebook and started to read and write occasionally.

Sirius fought with his thoughts for a second, ishould I read it Or not?/i He decided to read it. He looked over her shoulder interestingly.

"You silly Dog." She showed him what the cover said, Thoughts on Life, and showed him what he had written in the book.

They sat there for a little bit, when the door opened. It was Remus. He looked at Sirius in shock.

"Um Remus do you know who's dog this is?" Eva asked looking up.

"Um yeah, it's the conductors, He lets the dog run around, and occasionally he'll show up at school." Remus replied, quickly.

"Oh."

Chapter 2: Back 'Home'

CenterbDon't let me Fall/B/center

centerChapter 2/Center

centerBBack "Home"/b/Center

"Yeah." Remus said, not able to think of anything better to say.

"Well he's really cute."

"Yeah I know he's adorable." He said sarcastically.

Eva noticed the sarcasm and said nothing. Remus realized he said the sarcasm to strong, and tried again.

"I'm sorry, but that dog gets me so mad some times, he always gets us in trouble. We like to call him Sirius."

The dog barked at him.

Eva laughed, "You better watch out Remus that dog understands everything, or so it seems."

Remus laughed too.

They sat in silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts, finally there was a clicking of the door, and Sirius, in dog form, ran out of the compartment, as Emma came in. she looked around at them, "Well?" she asked.

"Well what?" Eva asked back.

"Well what's going on?" Emma asked as if it were obvious.

"Um, I got a letter from my brother." Eva stated, in a sad way.

"Oh Eva what is it? Did something happen?" Emma asked with fear.

"Um, yeah, it was from Bobby, he has to go back to the US." Eva said

"Oh Eva I'm so, sorry." Emma cried, as she rushed to console her friend.

"Thanks Em, don't worry about it, I'm sure it won't be for long." Eva said with fake cheerfulness. The three friends talked quietly amongst themselves when the door on the compartment flew open once again, bringing in, Lily, James, and Sirius.

"What's the good word?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing much, I just saw Padfoot though," Remus said evilly, "He was in here."

"Huh?" asked a thoroughly confused James.

"Nothing." answered Sirius looking at Remus.

"Right..."

"So, I'm really happy to be going back." Lily said.

"Yeah me too, hey you wanna go out some time?" James asked her, hopefully. Hey, he hadn't done it all summer, so once wouldn't hurt, right?

"NO!" Lily shouted. Everyone laughed at them, James had looked so hopeful, but this was a normal occurrence when you put the two of them together. They all sat silently reflecting all the times James had asked Lily out.

Eva finally shrugged it off and recoiled into her realm of dreams. She was jerked out of them as Emma shook her awake. "Wh-wha-what?" She yawned.

"We're here."

"Oh."

They all gathered their things that they needed and proceeded to grab a carriage, it ended with the three girls and Remus sharing a carriage. Once they got there they watched the sorting and then they ate. Eva was surprised the Marauders sat with them, they never did before, and so she was more than a little curious. Eva was sandwiched between Emma and their dorm mate Alice, Lily was across from Emma with Sirius across from Eva, and James next to Lily and across from Remus.

Chapter 3: The Feast and The First Day Back

centerbDon't Let Me Fall/b/center

centerChapter 3/center

centerbThe Feast and the First Day Back/b/center

After they finished the feast Dumbledore stood up, to say the Beginning of Term speech. The room became soundless.

"It pleases me to see so many happy faces when times are hard, and we all know Times are hard. I hope that this year will be enjoyable, even with all the hardships. Oh and before I forget our new DADA teacher this year will be Professor Baroldy. With all that said, Prefects take first years to their dormitories, and you four," He said looking at the Marauders, "stay out of trouble, within my site please." He smiled.

Everyone milled out of the Great hall, and prefects took their first years up to their rooms. As soon as Eva entered her common room, she said goodnight to everyone and went up to bed, the other girls soon followed.

"James do not forget to tell the prefects about our meeting tomorrow after Dinner." Lily called.

"I know, I know." James shouted up.

Up in her own bed Eva pulled her hangings around her and laid back in her bed, she never slept very well in a different bed then what she was used to, on the first night not even the comfortable ones at Hogwarts. Eva was just drifting off when she felt a pounce on her legs. She caught her breath and looked down at the foot of her bed, and let out the breath she didn't even realize she had been holding. It was just Katie. She smiled and turned on her side and went to sleep.

The next morning Eva woke up early, she decided not to wake Lily or Emma and went down to breakfast alone. When she walked into the Great Hall after showering and getting ready, she wasn't surprised to see that they're were barely ten students in there. She always woke up early, on the first day, and usually there wasn't that many in there. She sat down and drank some juice. She looked up just as Emma and Lily, closely followed by the Marauders burst into the Hall.

"Eva, why didn't you wake us up?" Lily demanded.

"Sorry I didn't know you wanted to be up at six o'clock." Eva retorted impatiently.

"You're not a Morning person are you?" Sirius asked as he came to sit down.

"What was your first clue?" Eva asked sarcastically.

"Ooh touchy." Sirius answered.

The others just rolled their eyes and ate. Finally Emma asked, "Why are you guys sitting with us? You never usually do."

"We are sitting with you because, James told us to." Remus answered her.

"And why is that James?" Emma asked already knowing the answer.

"So I can ask Lily if she'll go with me on the next Hogsmead Weekend." James said looking hopeful.

"Oh throw him a bone Lils," Eva told her friend, "Otherwise we'll never get rid of him."

"That's true." Sirius told Lily.

"Oh fine I'll go with you," Lily said, "but on one condition, if I tell you no next time you ask, you can't bug us anymore. Deal?"

"Deal." James said enthusiastically.

Just then McGonagall came around with the schedules.

"Oh no, double potions with the Slytherins." Eva moaned.

"Hey at least it's only the one class with them." Remus said consolingly.

"True enough." Eva agreed. Then everyone went to class, where all Professor Slughorn did was drone on and on about how important NEWTs were. It was the same in Magical Creatures with Professor Kettleburn.

"That has got to be the most boring morning ever." Emma complained four hours later at lunch.

"Yeah we really need more excitement." Eva said.

"Be careful what you wish for." Lily stated ominously.

"Huh?" Emma asked blankly.

"Them." Lily said, nodding her head at the four Marauders who just walked in.

"What did you do this time?" Emma asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Sirius replied gleefully.

They didn't have to wait long, as soon as the Slytherin table had drunk out of their glasses; they started to sing I'm a Little Teapot. The whole school cracked up, well almost, most of the teachers just looked down trying to keep from laughing.

McGonagall looked as though she would have liked to laugh, but she had other duties to attend to. "Black! Potter! Lupin! Pettigrew! In my office, now!" She yelled. The Marauders waved bye to the girls and went to join McGonagall in her office.

Later after dinner, Lily and James made their way to the Prefects lounge where they had to discuss the activities with the other houses.

"Okay, we'll have three Hogsmead weekends, and one Dance before Christmas break." Lily told them. "So that will be there." she said marking a place on the calendar. "Now when where the Hogsmead trips be?"

"How about the first one on Halloween?" suggested a Hufflepuff.

"Okay." Lily said marking that date down to.

"And how about one on the day of the Party?"

"I like that, what about you James?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Now what about the last one?" Lily asked the room.

"How about one after exams?" Asked a Ravenclaw timidly.

"Great." Lily said happily, "Well with all that done I'd say this meeting was adjourned, with the reminder that our next one will be in October some time, you'll get an owl telling you when."

The Prefects ambled out and went to their respective dorms. Lily came into her dorm room to see her roommates looking at her. "We have 3 Hogsmead Weekends, and one Party." Lily answered their unanswered question like she had ever since she became a Prefect.

Chapter 4: Hogsmead and Birthdays

centerbDon't Let me Fall/b/center

center Chapter 4 /center

centerbHogsmead, and Birthdays/b/center

The month flew by, and soon they we're nearing the end of October. On the Tuesday before Halloween, so that is to say the twenty-eighth, Eva woke up in bad temperament, she felt like being sad, and she felt like being mean, as she always did on this date.

Her friends didn't know why, that's just how Eva was, ever since they had known her, sometimes Eva didn't even know why, then it would come rushing back to her and make her feel horrible. She woke early, much to her roommate's dismay, as that would put her in a worse mood.

She didn't say anything until she got out of the showers, "You guys I'm sorry for anything I say, or do, that makes me, be mean, so please don't lose patience, with me, I don't mean any of it."

"We know Eva, so relax." Lily told her.

The three girls headed down to breakfast, Eva not wanting to get into anything, didn't join the conversation, Emma and Lily were starting. At breakfast, the boys decided to join the girls in breakfast, Sirius noticing Eva's mood, decided to tease her a bit to cheer her up.

He sat down next to her and asked, "What's wrong Eva, You look like somebody died or something." It didn't have the desired effects.

Instead, she turned red, and sputtered, "You- You- Jerk, You insensitive JERK!" She left with the whole Gryffindor table staring after her. The girls thought now would be a good time to fill the boys in on, Eva's habit's of the day.

"Oh." Sirius finally said.

"Yeah so don't take it personally, she didn't mean it, I bet she's upstairs thinking about how to apologize right now." Emma said cheerfully.

They didn't see Eva until they went down to the dungeons, for potions, with the Slytherins, and Professor Slughorn.

She saw Sirius, and she turned bright red. "Um guys," she said looking at Sirius, "I'm sorry." Sirius nodded then went and sat down. The rest of the day, went along, sort of smooth, with only a few blow ups.

On Halloween, James and Lily went off to Hogsmead, alone, so the others were left to wander the streets of Hogsmead alone. Emma and Eva went into Honeydukes, after shaking off the other boys, who had gone into Zonkos. They we're still there when, Sirius, and Remus, came into Honeydukes.

"Hey, are you guys bored, yet? Sirius asked them.

"Yeah." The two females answered him.

"Well how about we go spy on Lily, and James?"

"That wouldn't be right." Eva started, but the others cut her off, and a little while later...

"Ouch, that was my Foot!" .

"Sorry, but that was my shin." Emma replied angrily.

"Move over." Remus said.

"No! You move over."

"Both of you move over." Eva told them.

"This is too, small an area." Emma complained.

"Yeah it is." Eva agreed.

"Shut up, I can't hear what they're saying." Remus told them.

"I can't see."

"Oh! My foot!" Sirius whined.

"I don't believe it, I honestly don't believe it." Eva exclaimed.

"What?" The others asked.

"She, she, she kissed him." Eva said, shocked.

"What?!" There was a mad scramble to look through the window.

"What are you lot up ter'?" Said a voice.

"Nothing." They answered turning around blocking what they were looking at from view.

"Don't say 'nothing', I know you were spying on Lily, an' James, on their date." Hagrid told them sternly. "You shouldn't be doing that, shame on ya."

He gave them a stern look, before he went off. "Well as much fun as that was," Eva began sarcastically, "I think I'm going back to school."

"No Eva, don't leave me here alone with these to, they could begin snogging each other any second." Sirius, cried mischievously.

Remus and Emma, ducked their heads. Eva laughed, "All right Sirius, I'll stay for you." Then everyone laughed and they headed into The Three Broomsticks. They found a table, and went and sat down.

Sirius came a little later, with the Butterbeer. "Thanks, how much do I owe you?" Eva asked.

"Nothing, we always do it, it was my turn so, and next time it's Remus's, then James, Then, whoever. That's just how we do it." Sirius explained.

"Well thank you then."

They sipped their Butterbeer and talked quietly, and when they were done Emma, and Eva decided to go, because Emma got a sore throat. As they walked home, she said hoarsely, "You seem to be warming up To Sirius."

"No, I'm just not afraid of him anymore." Eva corrected her friend.

"Right." Emma nodded with a knowing look.

When they got to the castle, Eva took Emma, to Madame Rendue, the school Nurse, who gave Emma, a dose of cough syrup, and told her to come back, later if she needed some more. When they got back to the common room, they talked about different things, and waited for Lily, to come back, so they could get ready for the feast together. When Lily, did get back, they bombarded her with questions, turns out, Lily and James, were now, dating.

"Oh Lils, I'm so happy for you." Cried Emma.

"Me too." Eva exclaimed. Lily smiled, and the three of them, went to get ready, and then went down to the feast. Of course, the marauders, sat with them.

On November third, Eva's birthday, Emma and Lily woke up, and jumped on Eva's bed, she wasn't there. "Where is she?" Lily gasped.

"Hey come on, we all know Eva gets up early when she's excited, she's probably, down at breakfast." Emma told her. Lily nodded, and the girls quickly got dressed, and ran downstairs.

They entered, the Great Hall, and looked at the Gryffindor table, only three, sixth years, and a very mad first year, were there. "Where is she?"

"Maybe she's off hiding."

"Yeah right."

The girls walked back up to Gryffindor, and went up to see the boys.

"Hey you guys, wake up." Lily said prodding James with a finger.

"What's up?" Remus asked, from behind his hangings?"

"We can't find Eva," wailed Lily, "and it's her birthday, so we wanted to give her, her present."

"Why don't you just look at the map," Came James's muffled voice, from under a pillow.

"Map?" Questioned the girls.

"Oh our Marauders map." explained Sirius, as he went over to wake up, Peter, Peter had the map. "Uh, did you guys , look on the couch?" asked Sirius.

"We glanced, but no one was sitting there." Emma answered.

"Well let's go see then." answered James.

So the girls waited outside while the boys quickly pulled on, their robes. After they we're done they all walked quickly down the stairs, and went to look at the couch, there was Eva, sleeping with a quilt pulled up around her.

"She's been here the whole time?" asked Emma to herself, she was slightly blushing, as was Lily.

They all started talking quietly when Lily said, "Hey, did, you know, if you ask someone, who's sleeping, they give you honest answer's? It's almost as good as the truth serum."

"Let's try it." Sirius begged.

"Okay," Emma agreed, "What's your name?"

"Eva." Muttered Eva.

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"Why aren't you in bed?"

"Jo, Made me, do some Muggle studies homework."

"Who do you have a crush on?" Sirius interrupted.

"Sirius." Emma warned.

But they all listened intently to her, "If I did have a crush on anyone, I wouldn't tell you." Eva said, sitting up.

"You've been up?"

"Of course, who can sleep with that racket?"

"So why are you down here, then?"

"Oh, Jo, gave us homework, for Muggle Studies, I was just finishing it, and when it was finished, I just fell asleep I guess."

They sat talking for a while when all of a sudden a man's voice interrupted them, "Happy Birthday Eves."

"Chris?" Eva questioned the fire.

"Yup." Answered her brother.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm wishing you a happy birthday." the man said uncomfortably.

"It's not just that, You never do that. Out with it."

"I have to go to Germany." He finely answered.

Eva sighed, "And the others?"

"Parker, Theresa, Laura, Rachel, and maybe Mom later, too."

"What about Amy?"

"If Mom does, she'll have to go to."

"What about me?"

"You are now officially, an adult, you can do whatever."

Eva shook, her head, and answered, "This is Bull. You always leave me in the dark about everything, and then you decided to ruin, special days for me. Why? Do you enjoy it?"

"Eves it's not-"

"Don't Eves me, You always do it, always, and I'm not going to stand here and listen, for once, I'm walking out on somebody."

Eva got up, and started leaving. "Eva Marie, Get Back Here NOW!"

"No." And she left.

The male, uttered, some words that the others didn't here and left also.

"Wow." Sirius said; he seemed to say what everyone was thinking. They left her alone, and went to breakfast. McGonagall, came around and asked,

"Where's Bruge?"

"Uh, she's upstairs, still, we let her sleep she was up late, working on extra credit." Emma answered.

"No I'm, right here." said Eva.

The others sighed in relief. "Well what do you want to do?" Lily asked.

"I have to go talk to Jo." Eva told them.

"Okay." Lily answered shaking her head slightly.

Eva got up and went to her sister Joanne's office. She knocked on the door, "Jo it's me you better open up."

Unbeknownst to her, Eva's friends had followed her to the office, and we're standing outside the door, they heard a few mutterings, of the two, and then, "NO It's BLOODY NOT ALL RIGHT."

"WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO'S NEVER TOLD?"

"I'M SORRY!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT. YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME!"

"EVA PLEASE-"

"NO." There's a sound of something smashing, and Eva walking out the door. She didn't seem to see the others, because she kept on walking. They followed a few paces, behind.

When they got to the common room Eva was nowhere in sight. "She's upstairs." Lily told them.

"Yup."

The girls went upstairs, then realizing the boys couldn't come, switched a sort of switch, and told them to come up. The boys tested it out carefully and seeing it worked sprinted up the stairs to the girl's dormitory, they found Eva curled up in her bed, face down with the hangings pulled around her. "Eva, come on, it'll be okay." Lily said soothingly.

"Yeah it'll be all right." the boys encouraged.

"I honestly don't care, if they don't care enough to tell me before my birthday." Eva sobbed.

"But Eva you do care and you have a right to." Emma told her.

They spent the next few minutes talking quietly, and finally, "I'm sorry guys, I must sound like a spoiled brat, I'm ruining everyone's day."

"Nope. You aren't." Sirius said.

"Thanks." Eva said, smiling, wobbly. "I'm not going to Muggle Studies though."

"Yes you are; you are going with James." Lily told her.

"But…" There was a lot of arguing but finally, Eva was convinced to go to class.

James and Eva walked down the corridor, uncomfortably, "So, you don't like me huh?' James asked.

"What?"

"Well it's just, you never talk to me, or sit with me, or anything."

"Well it's just that, you're you, and I'm me."

"Meaning?"

"Well it's just your James Potter, arrogant yes, but that's just because most people worship, the ground you walk on."

"So?"

"I'm me; I guess I was always just scared of you."

"Why?"

"I'm scared of most things."

"But now you're not scared of me are you?"

"Well not now."

"You coulda sat with me, at the beginning of the year you know."

"I know that now." They got to class, and Eva looked like she was about to bolt, from that one look on her sister's face.

"Come on, we're sitting in back." James muttered as he practically dragged Eva over to the seats.

Eva sat fidgeting and she kept looking like she was about to jump up and leave. So James muttered to her, "If you don't stop I'll curse you to that chair, I know how."

Eva just glared at him, but stopped fidgeting. The way class was for Eva, James wasn't surprised at what happened, Eva would answer her sister's questions, angrily, and then go back to her silence, and her sister in turn would answer her little sister's answers, meanly as well. Finally half way through class, James thought it would have been sooner, Eva jumped up and yelled, "You know what Professor, I don't care, and I'm tired of everyone treating me like this." And she stomped out of the classroom.

After Muggle Studies, they had Charms, James walked guiltily up to the classroom, "Um have you guys seen Eva around?" He asked carefully.

"No she was with you, wasn't she?" Lily answered.

"Well she kinda left."

"JAMES, we gave you one job. How could you lose her?" Sirius asked impatiently.

"Well see it was like this,..." James shared the story with them.

"Hmmm, seems Eva has quite the temper." Remus finally said, the others were inclined to agree. Flitwick didn't seem to notice Eva's absence, and they didn't see her again until Lunch.

"Don't say anything." Emma warned under her breath. The other's nodded.

"Hello guys, how's it going?" Eva asked cheerfully.

"Um, uh fine, and you?" Sirius asked after much difficulty.

"I am just wonderful." Eva answered him.

"Oh Eva cut the act what's wrong?" Emma finally asked after about ten minutes of this.

"I'm just trying, not to put a damper on your guy's day." Eva answered less enthusiastically.

"Eva it's okay." Lily told her.

"Thanks, but, I know I'm being a pest." The others groaned inwardly to themselves.

"Oh and also, I'm skiving the rest of the day, I don't feel much like hanging around with a bunch of Slytherin, gits, I might lose my temper, again, and hit someone."

"Whatever makes you happy, Sunshine." Sirius answered grinning.

"Don't call me Sunshine." Eva retorted, but she did seem in much better spirits after that. After classes that day, they all hung, out upstairs in the common room, each of them doing, what they did best, Lily and James, snogging each other. Remus and Sirius playing chess. Emma reading, and Eva writing in her Thoughts On Life, notebook. Later Eva said, goodnight and went up to bed, she slipped in to her bed, she turned on her CD player, and cried silently, as she prayed for her family. The song playing was, Miles Apart , by Yellowcard.

centeriif I could I would do all of this again

back in time with you to where this all began

We could hide inside ourselves and leave the world behind

And make believe there's something left to find

Chapter 5: Quidditch and an Accident

centerbDon't Let Me Fall/b/center

centerChapter 5/center

centerbQuidditich and an Accident/center/b

The day after Eva's birthday, Eva was up early, and down in the Hall, before the others, When the other's did come in, she noticed, that Remus, looked a bit pale. "What's the matter Remus?" Eva called out, once they were within hearing distance.

"Wha- oh nothing." He answered.

Eva eyed him suspiciously, but said nothing, choosing instead to watch the owls, come in she wasn't all that surprised, when a large tawny owl came flying toward her. She sighed and opened it up already knowing what it was about.

i Miss Bruge you will serve your detention, with Professor Slughorn at 7 o'clock to night.

~Yours Professor Bruge./i

"I hate her, I hope she knows that." Eva told them.

"Eva you don't hate her, you know you don't." Lily told her compassionately, thinking of all the times her sister had something similar about her.

"I do and don't try telling me otherwise." Eva held out stubbornly.

The others just chose to ignore that comment. The day passed quickly, and Eva walked slowly down to the dungeons. If truth be told, Eva was terrified, she had never been in detention, and was scared solid of Slughorn, Eva was mostly afraid of all her teachers.

"Good evening Miss Bruge, you will put all of the ingredients in their correct bottle, with the correct amount, and you will do it until I tell you, you may leave, you will start now, and no talking." Professor Slughorn told her as soon as she stepped into the room. Eva nodded but her frown turned into a grimace, as soon as she saw, the ingredients, slugs, spider heads, cockroaches, and other despicable things. She bit her lip and got to work. She worked steadily for three hours when finally, Slughorn said, "You are done you may return to your dormitory."

Eva didn't need telling twice, she walked quickly, out of the dungeon, and sped toward the common room. When she was inside, she looked around, Lily and Emma were up waiting for her, but it looked as if the boys went to sleep. That didn't seem right to Eva. "Where are the boys?"

"Oh we ithink/i they went to visit Remus in the hospital wing." Lily told her.

"Oh is he okay?" Eva asked worriedly.

"Yeah, he's fine." Emma told her soothingly.

"Good."

The next day, the girls headed down to breakfast, and when they got there, the boys weren't there.

"Where are they?"

"I dunno probably still sleeping."

"No we're ri-ght here." Sirius told them, yawning.

"Where were you guys last night?"

"Out." James told Emma sleepily.

The girls, just looked at them, Eva realizing they weren't going to get any more information, motioned to the girls to just drop it.

On the next Friday Gryffindor had their first match against Slytherin, and Eva, Lily, and Emma were slipping and sliding down to the pitch, (There had been a quick freeze and thaw and freeze)

"…I'm such a klutz, though; it'll be a miracle, if I make it down to the pitch without falling." Eva laughed. Just as Lily and Emma, turned to answer to her comment, Eva stepped on to a stair, she slipped and fell with a sickening thud. Emma muffled a scream, and Lily noticed Eva's leg was bent under her at an odd angle. Emma and Lily were almost immediate with their reaction. Emma told Lily, to go find a teacher, any teacher, while she would stay with Eva. Lily had hardly left when, three of the four Marauders came down, Sirius and Remus looked worried, while, Peter just looked down at her with mingled curiosity and disgust.

"What happened Em?" questioned Remus.

"She slipped on the ice; Lily went to get a teacher." Emma said hysterically.

Soon Lily was racing toward them, with Professor McGonagall, right on her heals. She magiced a stretcher and took off toward the castle, after telling them to all go down to the game. They obeyed immediately. After the game was over, the four, (they ditched Peter)took off toward the locker room to wait for James. As soon as James heard what happened to Eva, he told them to get going. Lily and Emma were off in a beat, the three boys following in their wake. As soon as they reached the infirmary, they talked to Madam Rendue, who told them that Eva was now, sleeping and to go eat lunch and to come back after that. They nodded and walked slowly down to the Great Hall.

Suddenly Sirius stopped, "You guys go on without me, I forgot something in the common room." They nodded and he went up. He didn't turn up until half an hour later.

"Where were you?" Lily demanded.

"Nowhere." Sirius told them as he tucked something into his robes.

They let Sirius grab a bite to eat and then they headed to the infirmary. Madame R. let them in, and they saw Eva sitting up in bed.

"Hey Eves how's it going?" Lily asked her friend solicitously.

"Could be better, could be worse though too." Eva told them.

"How's your leg?"

"Rendue said it's broken, but she fixed, it, and now I have to wear a cast until, Monday." Eva said.

"And your head?"

"It hurts like, hell."

"I'm sorry." Emma told her.

"I am too, do you know what that bone, fixing juice tastes like?" Eva yelped.

They all laughed, but it ceased abruptly when Eva winced.

"I hope your head gets better fast." Lily cried.

"So has your sister been by to see you?" James asked noticing that the conversation was wearing.

"Oh yeah, and she came with about a million apologies too."

"Good."

Lily and Emma looked around. "Hey Eva did your sister give you the toffee as well?"

"What toffee?"

"This toffee." Emma held up the box.

"No, I didn't even realize there was toffee in here."

"Well it is to you."

"How do you know?"

"Your name's on the card."

"Oh, wanna read it to me?'"

"Sure. i Eva~ hope you get better soon, to help you along with your recovery, I got you toffee, I know it's your favorite./i"

"Does it have a name?"

"Nope that's all it says."

"Wow, well I wonder how they knew it was my favorite."

"Well you told me in Honeydukes that one time, maybe they heard you." Emma suggested.

"Maybe." Eva said, but she looked skeptical.

They talked all afternoon, and promised to be back after supper. After supper they didn't go right back as promised, but instead took a detour to the Common room, so Eva could have her Thoughts notebook. When she saw, it her face lit up, "Thanks a bunch guys, now I'll have something fun to do after you guys have to leave."

"You're welcome." The girls responded. They talked and talked of nothing in pairticular, the upcoming Party, how detention was that sort of thing. Finally, Madame Rendue said it was time to go, and they left.

Sirius stopped them real quick, though, "Hey guys wait here I forgot something on the bed." he told them, they nodded so he went back. Eva had just slipped into an unconscious sleep and did not stir when he came back. He pulled something out of his robes, laid it down next to her, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He whispered, "Sleep tight, Sunshine, and see you in the morning." Then he left her to rejoin the others who had no clue as to what he had done.

The next morning, Eva woke up early, she noticed something was laying by her, it was a teddy bear, i"Oh how sweet, I wonder who gave it to me, he's so cute, I'll call him Fuzzy-Wuzzy./i She thought. Eva got ready, gathered her things, and hobbled out of the infirmary. She decided not to go into the Great Hall but to just go on up to the common room. She sat there for quite some time when, the portrait swung open, letting in, James, Lily, Emma, Remus, and Sirius. "Eva you're here already." "Lily said.

"Yup, I left as soon as I could, I HATE hospitals." Eva told them.

They nodded understandably, and then Emma noticed the bear, "Where'd you get this?"

Eva looked at her a small frown creasing her forehead. "I'm not sure he was there when I woke up, I'm calling him Fuzzy-Wuzzy." she told them. James, Lily, Emma, and Remus shared a look, they were all thinking the same thing, and they looked at Sirius who was determined not to look at them.

Lily had an idea. "Hey Eva, want some help putting this all away?" she asked.

"Sure." So Lily and Eva left the room to go upstairs.

"Sirius you gave it to her!" Emma exclaimed triumphantly.

"Um, uh, what gives you that idea?"

"Don't play dumb, Sirius!" Emma told him.

"Yeah, Padfoot you gave it to her." James told him.

"Prove it." Sirius told them gruffly, and walked away.

"He so, did." Emma said. The two boys nodded. i Looks like Sirius, might have a tiny crush./i Remus thought.

This was originally posted on . I've decided to post it here; with some improvements. Please read and review. Thank you!


End file.
